One Word
by Megzz514
Summary: The story of Will and Emma, set after 1.13. Includes a bit of Sue And Terri too.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first Glee fanfiction, so it may not be too good. But, I AM always open to CC!! Anyways, it switches POV's every chapter, and maybe more than once in a chapter. This is Will/Emma based, mainly because I LOVE Will, and hate Terri. Enjoy!! :]

One word. Glee. Glee was the only thing that kept me from going crazy. I had a lot on my plate. With Terri, Sue, and Emma, life was hard. Glee was the only outlet for me. I didn't even have a place to call my own. I slept on a mattress in my office. Now if that's not pathetic, I don't know what is. Sue had been meaner than ever, which I think meant she was feeling better than ever… Anyways, I was about to drop my resignation off in Principal Figgin's office, but then I realized what I would be throwing away. I didn't care so much about teaching Spanish, that was getting old. But McKinley High was in need of a good music director. And sure, I had Glee, but I wanted it all. I wanted to be part of something I actually cared about. This way, I could be part of two things I want. Every good music director needs an assistant, and who better to assist me, Will Shuester, than Emma Pillsbury.

"Hey Em…" I said. The door of Emma's condo opened, to reveal the woman in a periwinkle blouse with a matching skirt. "Will… I… Uh… Come in." She nodded. I nodded back, and walked through the doorway. Her condo was exactly as I imagined it. Clean as a whistle. Well maybe not Ken Tanaka's whistle, but a shiny, brand new, out of the factory whistle. I handed her the flowers I brought her. "Oh, thanks Will. I'll be right back. I'll go get a vase for these." She said with a smile. I looked around. In her living room was a suede couch, with a matching love seat. In the center was a mahogany coffee table, with a large mahogany entertainment center against the wall. I sat down on the couch and sighed. Emma walked in with the flowers, set them on the table, and sat next to me on the couch. I finally broke the silence. "So Em, I was wondering if you would like a job back at McKinley. I-I know it's not exactly your area of expertise, but I want you to help me with the music department. It needs some work, and I got offered the position of music director. I would really like your help." We stared at each other for a few seconds and I put my hand over hers on her knee. She looked down immediately as if a hot spear went through her hand. "What do you say, Em?" She came back into reality and looked up. "Will, I would love to." I smiled, and squeezed her hand slightly. "But," she continued "I can't go back. Ken…" I interrupted her. "He resigned. As soon as I told him what happened, with you, he quit. Right then and there. He didn't know how much he hurt you, Em." She stared at me, and tears started to fall from her brown eyes. "Will, I can't. I would feel guilty. Just being in a place with so much heartache for me…" I wiped a tear off her cheek with my thumb. "But Em, I thought we worked things out. I left Terri. She's fine, she's living with her sister. But I left her not only because she did something terrible to me…. I also left her…. Because I knew I care about you." She looked down again and I saw her try to hide her smile. I momentarily placed my other hand on top of my occupied hand, followed by a soft, pale, clean hand on top. I smiled and said "Well I really must be going now. I should fill out my application form. See you around."


	2. Our Life Would Suck

Hey there :D

So... I'm a little late with this chapter, eh? Oh well, I didn't have anyone reading, anyway! ;)

So here it is! I was just going to post Emma's little bit, but I decided that was too short and added some Will, and a touch of Sue as well. Enjoy!

_~Megan_

**

* * *

Emma's POV**

I sat there like an idiot. I just let the love of my life literally slip between my fingers. Of course I wanted to help him, but that 1% that told me to say no somehow overcame me. It's so weird what feelings do to people. I love Will. I always have, and always will, but after the whole kiss, I was just so nervous about everything. If we did start a relationship, what would I ever do if something happened? I wouldn't just be able to move on. Plus, it had still only been 3 days since Will had left his old life. Now he was starting all over. New job, new apartment, and eventually, hopefully, a new wife. I wouldn't want to rush it though. Yes, we have known each other for a long time, and yes, we have had our moments, but I wanted us to start fresh.

After sitting and thinking for a while, I stood up and went to get changed. I looked through my closet, eventually finding a comfortable McKinley High sweatshirt. I threw on some jeans and laced up my sneakers. I hadn't been on a good walk for about a week, so I thought I would and think about Will's offer on the way.

_I guess this means you're sorry,_

My iPod played.

_You're standing at my door._

I looked up a few blocks. I saw a group of three two-story buildings with a huge football field. McKinley High.

_I guess this means you take back all you said before._

I was hoping that seeing the school would persuade me to take the job.

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me._

That stupid one percent.

_Said you'd never come back,_

That one percent of me keeping me from everything I've dreamed of.

_But here you are again._

As I jogged I looked down at my feet.

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah._

I stopped and took my iPod off my armband. I paused the song right there. That one line spoke to me, and I decided to take the job. I smiled and laughed.

"Will," I said to myself, "Thank you." I continued to jog down to the school.

_My life would suck without you._

**

* * *

Will's POV**

I wanted -no, _needed_- Emma. I needed her by my side in the Music Department, and by my side in life. I just wish that she felt that way too. I realized that night while I was taking that janitor's shift that I really cared about her. But I needed this Music Director's Job. I had to get my application into Figgins before noon, even though it was a Saturday. I went back to my apartment to change for a quick jog. It was actually pretty nice out for a December afternoon. I thought it would give me more time to think, but I wasn't exactly sure what I would be thinking about.

With my running shorts and my old glee club sweatshirt, I grabbed my iPod and application. McKinley was close enough, plus I needed the exercise. I decided to listen to the playlist of the glee songs the kids recorded for me. (Rachel set it up, while explaining that playlists were important for days when you're moody… No idea what THAT was supposed to mean, but whatever) This was the first time I had listened to the playlist, or even looked what songs Rachel included on it. The first song that came on when I shuffled the playlist was "Don't Stop Belivin'".

"Don't worry, I won't stop belivin' that I'm in love with Emma." I said to myself.

Then came "Can't Fight This Feeling" followed by "Maybe This Time" and "No Air". After four love songs, I was beginning to think something was up. Not all the Glee songs were romantic. I took my iPod out of my pocket and observed the rest of the playlist.

" "Crush"? "Keep Holding On"? "Sweet Caroline"? " The rest of the playlist consisted only of songs that very accurately expressed my love for the beautiful red-headed ex- guidance counselor. I continued to listen. At the end of every song, I made a comment to myself.

"Emma, I want you, but I also need you." I stated, after 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'. After 'Crush' I said "You're more than just a crush…" and 'Somebody to Love' ended with me saying "Oh trust me, I've already found that somebody!"

Finally McKinley was in view. Of course, Sue was busy physically and verbally abusing the Cheerios. "YOU'RE SLOPPY BABIES!" She called.

"Sue, when are you ever gonna learn?" I asked myself. Just as the last song of the playlist started, I stopped in my tracks. Not only was the song one of my favorites, ("My life Would Suck Without You" was Emma's and my unofficial song that I secretly gave us. It's so secret, she doesn't even know!") but I almost ran into someone.

**

* * *

Sue's POV**

_Dear journal, _

_Why does my school life SUCK? Is it because it's the only life I have? Just kidding journal. You know I have a life… Right? Have I been so obsessed with winning that I have let it take over my life?almost 31 years old and still single. I think I know what the root of the problem is though. _**GLEE CLUB!**_ Ever since they actually __won__ at sectionals, and my Cheerios __lost__ at regionals, I've been a wreck. I can't let anyone know though! You know journal, I think I may have found a solution to this little problem..._


End file.
